Fantôme égaré
by Saanak
Summary: Pansy et Luna sont ensemble. Mais qui fait attention à la dame Grise dans tout ça? Un troisième point de vue, sur les histoires de GabrielleWalker et NaeMilo, "les joyaux de la nuit" et "la lumière des ombres".
1. Chapter 1

Bizarrement, elle n'avait presque rien ressenti en la voyant sortir avec Ginny Weasley. Peut-être parce qu'au fond elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que la Serdaigle n'éprouvait pas réellement d'amour pour la Gryffondor. Luna l'avait cependant étonnée en décidant de sortir avec Ginny. Et puis, la Dame Grise avait compris que c'était surtout un moyen pour Luna d'oublier la Serpentard qui était le véritable objet de son amour. Car Pansy sortait avec Milicent et Luna avait eu beau s'empêcher d'espérer à chacune des ruptures du couple, elle avait souffert.

Aussi eut-elle un choc en apprenant que Luna avait rompu avec Ginny et qu'elle sortait avec Pansy. Imprévisible. Pourtant elle ne rêvait pas (un fantôme peut-il seulement dormir?), elle venait bien d'entendre Ginny avouer : « De toute manière, je m'en doutais, elle ne m'a pas dit une seule fois je t'aime ».

Hélèna Serdaigle resta un instant abasourdie. Et fut étonnée de sentir la douleur déferler sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle souhaita avoir un corps de chair, des mains qu'elle pourrait labourer, qui sait, de la peau qu'elle aurait pu couper, déchirer même. Pourquoi ? Parce que son amie ne l'avait pas prévenue ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Et elle resta ce qu'elle était depuis une éternité, un ectoplasme, traversant les murs et effrayant à la rigueur quelques élèves de première année. Elle passa la journée à errer dans Poudlard, refusant toute compagnie. Le lendemain, elle aperçut le couple nouvellement formé et parvint à sourire. Luna semblait heureuse, n'était ce pas l'essentiel ? Il aurait été égoïste de vouloir garder pour elle une personne telle que Luna. Ouverte, joyeuse et parfois lunatique, elle portait alors son prénom à merveille, elle était la seule à na jamais avouer son ennui en présence du fantôme. Et même la Serdaigle restait, la taquinait souvent, la faisait rire, elle dont le cœur s'était refroidi depuis des siècles. Quel imbécile ce Baron Sanglant. Toujours aussi rustre après tout ce temps. Et quelle imbécile elle avait faite aussi, en volant sa mère. Elles ne s'étaient jamais comprises.

Ainsi, elle les regardait, ou plutôt, la regardait, Luna, aux cheveux blonds, toujours emmêles, Luna au rire cristallin, Luna la pure hurlant des obscénités quand McGonagall lui mettait une note qu'elle trouvait injuste. Elle resplendissait depuis qu'elle était avec Pansy. La fantôme s'était inquiété au début : et si Pansy voulait juste s'amuser avec Luna ? Mais s'étant introduite dans le dortoir de celle-ci, elle avait trouvé la lettre de Pansy. Si elle avait encore eu un cœur, il se serait serré. C'était beau. Diablement bien écrit. Bon. La Serpentard avait l'air sincère. Hélèna vit les vacances de Noël s'avancer avec soulagement. Luna rentrait dans sa famille. La Dame Grise espérait pouvoir réfléchir pendant ces deux semaines sans voir les deux tourterelles. Au lieu de ça, elle rumina de noires pensées et ne fit aucune avancée, au contraire, elle se surprit à souhaiter n'importe quoi.

Luna revint quelques jours avant la reprise des cours et lui confia sa peur d'être abandonnée par Pansy à la rentrée. Le fantôme la tranquillisa du mieux qu'elle put.

Mais les craintes de la Serdaigle étaient sans fondement. Hélèna ne se comprenait plus. De quel droit était elle jalouse de Pansy ? Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'on lui avait volé Luna, tout en sachant que celle ci n'était en rien sa possession. Elle observait le couple, et avait souvent envie de suivre Luna quand elle était seule. Dans ces moments là, elle se rabrouait, la Serdaigle ayant sa vie et le fantôme... sa mort. Luna s'éloignait d'elle, ce qui était après tout bien naturel.


	2. Seulement

Seulement, le lendemain d'une journée où elle avait eu la sensation d'être particulièrement ignorée de tous, elle apprit par Nick Quasi Sans Tête, qui lui même le tenait d'une Gryffondor qui s'entendait bien avec Luna, que Pansy avait rompu. Elle vit Luna souvent cette jounée là, mais n'osa pas aborder le sujet. Elle préférait que la jeune fille le fasse d'elle même. Finalement, peu de temps avant d'aller en cours, elle se décida à parler. Et parce qu'un cœur qui ne bat plus ne peut en consoler un brisé, le fantôme ne sut que dire. De toute manière elle n'aurait même pas pu la prendre dans ses bras... Un peu plus tard, elle apprit que toutes les personnes proches de Luna s'étaient montrées compatissantes et que même Mimi Geignarde avait eu un mot gentil. La Dame grise espérait simplement que Luna se remettrait vite, même si cela semblait peu probable. Elle voulait la voir heureuse.


	3. Espoir

Mais il semblait que le destin s'acharnait. Moins d'une semaine après avoir rompu, Pansy était de nouveau avec Milicent. Luna pleurait. Et sans pouvoir rien faire, Hélèna voyait la seule qui comptait réellement pour elle s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la noirceur de ses pensées. Cependant pour le fantôme, Luna était un Icare d'un nouveau genre, qui moins naïf que son prédécesseur, ne s'était pas approché du Soleil mais de la Lune. Ses ailes n'avaient pas fondu mais gelé et alors qu'Icare s'était abîmé dans les flots, la Dame Grise ne doutait pas que Luna libérerait ses ailes et s'envolerait de nouveau, bien avant d'avoir touché l'eau.


	4. Conte

Quelque temps plus tard, elle éprouva le besoin de mettre par écrit cette histoire qui pourtant n'était pas la sienne. L'ennui quand on est un fantôme est bien entendu d'attraper la plume... Elle qui ne parlait quasiment jamais aux élèves devrait bien passer par là si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'approcha un jour d'une Serdaigle de 5e année qui rêvassait dans la salle commune et avec qui elle avait déjà échangé quelques mots:

"-Excusez moi mademoiselle...

-Oui? oh c'est vous!

Le fantôme rougit ou plutôt prit une couleur argent plus prononcée.

-Est ce que je pourrais vous demander un petit service? Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas occupée, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

La Serdaigle la considéra un instant.

-Pas de soucis, répondit elle avec un sourire. Que puis je pour vous?

-Pourriez vous écrire quelque chose que je vous dicterais?

-Bien sûr!

L'élève s'installa à une table libre et prit du parchemin.

-Vous pouvez commencer.

"Un jour, une petite lumière décida d'aller visiter les ténèbres. Elle descendit, descendit, toujours plus bas, toujours plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Et quand enfin elle eut atteint le fond, elle se mit à remonter. Chemin faisant, elle échangea avec une part des ténèbres son cœur de lumière contre un cœur ténébreux, qu'elle trouvait bien plus fascinant que son propre cœur. Et elle continua à remonter, emportant le sombre cœur. Elle le portait délicatement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, le tenant doucement dans ses mains. Elle le transporta ainsi un moment, heureuse et fascinée par ce cœur sombre et étrange.

Mais alors qu'elle traversait la brume éternelle qui sépare la lumière des ténèbres, une autre petite lumière voulut lui faire peur, et pour cela, glissa dans sa poche une petite pierre pas tout à fait noire, racornie, hideuse. Ce que l'autre petite lumière ignorait, c'est que cette pierre était en fait le cœur d'une des créatures de la brume...

Mais la part des ténèbres n'aimait pas que son cœur fût à la lumière, et elle le rappela à elle, sans pour autant rendre le cœur de lumière à sa propriétaire. Et depuis ce temps là, la petite lumière sans cœur le cherche désespérément dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, qui ne le lui rendront probablement jamais, tout en brinquebalant le cœur de la créature de la brume qu'elle n'a jamais trouvé..."

Vous avez pu tout écrire? Je n'ai pas parlé trop vite?

-Non c'est bon. Votre histoire est triste et étrange.

le fantôme eut un sourire de travers:

-La dernière personne à qui je l'ai racontée m'a carrément dit que c'était glauque alors je vais prendre votre remarque pour un compliment.

-C'en est un. Mais qu'allez vous faire de ça maintenant?

Hélèna hésita. Elle avait songé l'envoyer à Luna mais cela ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée. Etait il besoin de rappeler à son amie cette histoire, encore et encore?

-Pourriez vous... la garder?

-La garder? Mais...

-Je sais que cela va vous sembler bizarre, étrange et tout ce que vous voulez mais j'aimerais que vous la gardiez...

-Très bien.

-Merci, infiniment.

Et avant que l'élève ait pu répondre, le fantôme s'était volatilisé, la laissant seule avec le bout de parchemin.


	5. Ombres

Elle n'aimait pas les 8. Surtout dans les dates. Elles les redoutait comme la peste, quoiqu'elle ne redouta plus de mourir depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait un mois. un mois que le sourire de Luna avait disparu. le 8 janvier. Etrange hasard, c'était le 8 décembre qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Ginny. Héléna avait déjà eu de sérieux problèmes les 18 de certains mois alors les 8 devenaient franchement agaçants. un mois que son amie souffrait, la plupart du temps en silence, mais ne pouvant parfois s'empêcher de laisser sa souffrance s'exprimer. Hélèna se sentait si impuissante. Si inutile. Déjà qu'on l'est rarement quand on est fantôme.

Un jour de février de l'année précédente, elle avait vu Luna pleurer et avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir à la voir en larmes. C'était une élève de Gryffondor qui avait calmé Luna, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus qui malgré ses airs froids avait beaucoup de cœur. Luna continuait à fréquenter cette fille et c'était surement une bonne chose pour elle. Luna qui désormais l'ignorait presque. Passai son temps à dormir ou lire. Elle aurait tant aimé la voir heureuse.


	6. Fin?

Luna semblait aller mieux. Semblait. Le fantôme n'aurait su dire si c'était vraiment le cas, car Luna s'était faire distante. Le fantôme ne voulait pas la forcer à parler. La Serdaigle avait changé, mais cela n'était pas une surprise, elle avait toujours changé vite. Cependant, le fantôme doutait que Luna ait complètement oublié Pansy. Pouvait on oublier quelqu'un aussi rapidement? Le fantôme l'avait déjà fait, mais sa nature humaine s'était envolée depuis longtemps. Elle resterait surement encore longtemps dans l'ignorance...


	7. The end of time

Comme toujours, toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes existants est fortuite. La fin de cette fic qui a sûrement déjà trop duré; j'avoue m'être attachée au personnage d'Héléna, aussi peut-être la retrouvera t-on dans une autre fic ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The end of time<strong>

La fin, Héléna croyait toujours qu'elle était là. Pourtant, les événements la détrompaient à chaque fois. Toujours. Il n'y aurait pas de fin pour elle.

Cette amitié qu'elle avait tant chéri, elle l'avait détruit de ses mains d'ectoplasme insignifiant.

Que lui avait il pris d'évoquer ce genre de sentiments ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière, et apprendre à se taire.

Comment aurait il pu y avoir de la place pour un fantôme, une morte, dans un cœur aussi vivant ?

Et Héléna ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle admettait avoir détesté Pansy pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, ce jour de décembre, la fantôme avait été incapable de se réjouir pour son amie, sa seule amie. Alors que la Serdaigle était enfin avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Héléna ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, comme elle l'avait été pendant si longtemps c'était peut-être cela la cause de sa réaction.

Pourquoi était elle allée inventer des sentiments où il n'y avait qu'égoïsme et peur ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être voulait elle nier son statut de fantôme, créature qui ne peut aimer par son absence de cœur.

Dans tous les cas, elle venait de ruiner leur amitié. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle n'avait finalement pas appris grand chose depuis sa mort.

Ne pouvait-elle rester à la place qui était la sienne, veillant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur Luna? Il semblerait que non. C'était la seule fin que la fille de Rowanda Serdaigle connaîtrait jamais.

Car les remords seraient sans fin, et la solitude toujours infinie, même pour les vivants.

La seule fin à laquelle elle aurait droit, ce serait la fin des temps.


End file.
